


The librarian and the gardener

by Ookami97



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami97/pseuds/Ookami97
Summary: Parce que nos héros préférés ont eux aussi le droit d’avoir une vie tranquille… Du moins, dans un monde parallèle où Lavi est bibliothécaire et où Kanda bosse dans une jardinerie avec Allen. OS Lavyuu, Modern AU.





	The librarian and the gardener

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Moi, Ooka'
> 
> Titre: "The librarian and the gardener"
> 
> Disclamer: Les personnages de D.Gray-Man appartiennent à Hoshino, vous connaissez la chanson, à force, hein.
> 
> Rating: K+ pour un langage bien fleuri comme on l'aime.
> 
> Genre: Modern AU, romance / humour
> 
> Note: Guten tag, mes petits kinders! Me voici de retour avec du Lavi/Kanda, oui ENCORE (il m'aura quand même fallu trois fics pour me rendre compte que c'est mon pairing préféré. Ah là là.) dégoulinant d'amour. L'extrême opposé de « Viscérale », en fait. Cette fois, vous pouvez donc y aller sans crainte: vous ne trouverez ici que du love, avant que je me mette à replonger dans l'horreur pour de bon. Bonne lecture!

_Ma vie avec lui a toujours été très mouvementée, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il faut dire que son sale caractère n'est pas là pour aider mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas tellement, au final. C'est comme ça que je l'aime, quand il râle pour un rien, qu'il continue à nier tout en bloc alors que j'ai raison, qu'il se lève du pied gauche tous les matins, ou qu'il balance des menaces en l'air sans jamais les mettre à exécution. Mais ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est de voir la façon dont notre relation lui a permit de s'épanouir et de grandir. Il ne le remarque peut-être pas, et si je le lui dit, il le contestera comme il sait si bien le faire, mais moi, ça me rend heureux de voir à quel point il s'est ouvert à moi. Je me sens fier, en quelques sortes. Il faut dire qu'avec lui, arriver à de tels résultats, ça relève de l'exploit…_

Alors que le jour se levait à peine, le soleil laissant pénétrer ses rayons à travers les rideaux et les volets à peines ouverts d'un petit appartement du centre ville, deux hommes s'étaient réveillés et s'apprêtaient à partir au travail. L'un enfilait ses bottes dans l'entrée, l'autre, encore assis dans le canapé, fumait sereinement sa première cigarette de la journée, un journal entre les mains. Cependant, ses yeux ne parcouraient pas les lignes et il ne tournait plus les pages depuis quelques minutes, il semblait profondément absorbé dans ses pensées, laissant la cendre s'accumuler et tomber à coté du cendrier.

« Lavi? Lavi? Hé, tu m'écoutes? »

Le rouquin cligna des yeux, tiré de ses pensées par la voix agacée de son compagnon. Il était presque neuf heures, il s'apprêtait à partir pour le travail. Il se retourna vers lui en souriant.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu disais?

-J'm'en vais, à ce soir. »

Kanda se tenait sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'il venait de finir d'enfiler son manteau et qu'il se retournait, prêt à partir, Lavi, qui s'était levé du canapé sur lequel il était affalé, l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir encore quelques secondes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? J'vais être à la bourre avec tes conneries.

-Bonne journée, Yû. »

Lavi se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Ouais. »

La porte se referma dans un claquement, laissant le rouquin seul dans l'appartement. Après l'avoir entendu descendre les escaliers, il retourna sur ses pas pour se préparer à partir au travail à son tour.

Il était bibliothécaire depuis quelques années à la médiathèque municipale, c'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Kanda deux ans plus tôt, alors que ce dernier lui était rentré dedans avec une montagne de bouquins dans les bras. Yû quant à lui avait trouvé un emploi dans une petite jardinerie en périphérie de la ville où il travaillait quatre jours par semaine. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble quelques mois plus tôt dans un petit 60 mètres carrés en plein centre ville, situé à distance égale de leurs boulots respectifs. Après avoir terminé son café, écrasé sa cigarette au fond du cendrier, enfilé ses bottes, son écharpe et sa veste, Lavi quitta les lieux à son tour, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui... Pour revenir trente secondes plus tard car il avait oublié son téléphone. Pas que Yû l'inonde de textos à longueur de journée mais on ne sait jamais, tout peut arriver.

Une fois hors de l'immeuble, il descendit à pied la rue principale, les poings enfoncés dans les poches et le visage rentré dans son écharpe pour se protéger de la fraîcheur matinale, avant d'entrer dans la bouche de métro, direction la bibliothèque. Au même moment, de l'autre coté de la ville, Yû arrivait à la jardinerie.

***

**_Du côté de Kanda_ **

**_09:08_ **

Putain de bouchons. Sérieux, ils sont tous obligés de prendre la même route de bon matin? Bande de connards. Un peu plus et j'arrivais en retard. Pas que j'en ai quoi que se soit à foutre, mais mon boss, oui. Après m'être garé à ma place habituelle, claqué violemment la portière et verrouillé ma caisse, je me dirige vers l'entrée. À la seconde où je passe la porte, mon patron se jette sur moi.

« Bonjour, Yû! Pile à l'heure!

-… Bonjour, Tiedoll. »

Ce mec est beaucoup trop enthousiaste, mais bon, je préfère ça plutôt qu'un type qui me prend la tête à chaque putain de minute de la journée. Après avoir retiré mon manteau, enfilé mon tablier et mes gants, je me rends dans la serre. L'autre employé est déjà là, il a dû arriver en avance. Lèche cul, va. Il veut s'attirer les bonnes grâces du patron ou quoi? En m'entendant arriver, il se retourne vers moi.

« Ah, Kanda, tu peux me filer un coup de main? »

Il porte une cagette pleine de fleurs. Elle a l'air lourde, et je parie qu'il va se ramasser la gueule s'il essaie de la transporter ne serait-ce que sur un mètre. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

« Démerde-toi tout seul, Pousse de soja, j'ai du boulot j'te signale.

-C'est Allen! Et bonjour à toi aussi! »

En voilà un emmerdeur. Je me demande tous les jours pourquoi Tiedoll l'a embauché. C'est un demeuré et il s'y prend comme un manche. En plus, lui et moi on ne peut pas se sentir. Je passe devant lui sans lui accorder plus d'attention et me dirige vers le fond de la serre, plus on se tient éloignés l'un de l'autre, mieux c'est, de toute façon. Et puis j'ai du taf aujourd'hui, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce gringalet alors que je viens à peine d'arriver.

Jardiner est l'une des rares choses qui ne me fasse pas chier (avec Lavi, que je tolère dans mon espace vital), c'est pourquoi je me suis dirigé vers ça. Et aussi parce qu'il faut bien travailler pour se loger et se nourrir, me faire entretenir, non merci. Au début, j'avais du mal à trouver un job. D'abord, parce que je n'avais pas d'expérience et que mon CV faisait peine à voir, et ensuite, et ça me fait chier de l'admettre, à cause de mon caractère. J'ai quand même eu du bol de tomber sur l'entreprise de Tiedoll, même si quand je vois que l'autre type (le gringalet) a aussi réussi à décrocher un contrat ici, je me dit qu'il doit avoir pitié des jeunes paumés et qu'il leur donne une chance même s'ils ne sont bons à rien. Enfin, ce qui n'est pas mon cas bien sûr. Sans me laisser plus aller à mes pensées, je me met au boulot. C'est pas parce que le patron est sympa qu'il nous paie à rien foutre, faut pas déconner non plus.

La première chose dont nous devons nous occuper en arrivant, c'est de rentrer à l'intérieur les livraisons réceptionnées dans la matinée. En sortant, je vois qu'il reste de jeunes arbres dont le minus ne s'est pas occupé, normal, ils doivent être beaucoup trop lourds pour lui. Mais je ne vois pas le chariot qui sert à les transporter à l'intérieur. Je passe la tête par l'ouverture pour demander à l'autre abruti si il sait où il est.

« Oh! Minus! Où est le chariot?

-J'en sais rien! Et m'appelle pas ' _minus_ ', Kandabruti! »

Quoi? Il a dit quoi, là? Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je retourne sur mes pas et viens me planter devant lui.

« Ça t'amuse de faire des jeux de mots pourris avec mon prénom, crétin?

-Tu rigoles ou quoi? C'est toi qui te fous tout le temps de ma gueule avec tes surnoms à la con! »

Alerté par nos cris, le patron débarque dans la serre et vient s'interposer entre nous deux, posant ses mains sur nos épaules.

« Les garçons! Stop! Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de vous entendre? Vous comptez vous disputer comme ça tous les jours?

-Tch! »

Je croise les bras et détourne le regard. Allen affiche une mine renfrognée. En nous voyant faire, Tiedoll se met à rire.

« Bah, je suppose que ça viendra! Allez, mettez-vous au travail. »

Comment ce mec peut-il être aussi cool? N'importe quel autre patron nous aurait déjà foutu dehors à coup de pompes dans le derrière.

Après un échange de regards noirs, nous repartons chacun de notre côté. Ce merdeux ne paie rien pour attendre, la prochaine fois il se mangera un coup de pelle.

***

**_Du côté de Lavi_ **

**_09:35_ **

J'ai cinq minutes de retard! Merde! J'aurais dû partir plus tôt. Si je me dépêche, le vieux Panda ne le remarquera peut-être pas… Enfin j'espère. Je l'entends me sermonner d'ici… « Lavi! Ce n'est pas parce que ton supérieur est aussi ton grand-père que tu peux te permettre d'arriver en retard! Je n'hésiterai pas à te traiter comme n'importe quel autre employé! Imbécile! » Ah là là… Il ne s'arrête jamais. Alors que je passe les portes de la bibliothèque, je me fais le plus discret possible et me précipite à mon poste pour faire comme si j'étais là depuis le début. Papi n'est pas dans les parages. Je crois que mon coup a marché.

« Lavi!

-Argh! »

Une voix sévère dans mon dos me fais sursauter. Je me retourne et me retrouve en face de mon grand-père. Il me fixe, les yeux plissés et le regard perçant.

« Tu es en retard. »

Grillé. J'essaie de rattraper le coup.

« Non! Je suis arrivé il y a cinq minutes!

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu?!

-Aïe! »

Je me prend une claque derrière la tête. Il commence à avoir le coup de main, le vieux! Ça fait un mal de chien!

« Au boulot, espèce de fainéant! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton grand-père que je ne vais pas te traiter comme n'importe quel employé! Tâche d'arriver à l'heure, la prochaine fois! Abruti! »

Qu'est ce que je disais… Après un énième sermon, je me rends avec lui à l'étage de la réserve. Des chariots de livres qui attendent d'être triés et rangés à leur place envahissent la pièce, et il y en a plus que d'habitude. Je jette un coup d'œil perplexe au vieux Panda qui me répond par un soupir fatigué. On va avoir du travail, aujourd'hui.

Après au moins quinze heures de travail et alors que j'ai déjà rangé plus d'un million de livres à leur places respectives (non, je n'exagère pas du tout), j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer, et pour cause: le chariot auquel je m'attaque à présent ne contient pratiquement que des ouvrages de botanique. Ça me fait penser à Yû. Je me rappelle du jour de notre rencontre, la fois où il m'est rentré dedans avec sa pile de bouquins dans les bras, il en avait pris tellement qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir ce qu'il avait devant lui. Et le pire (ou le meilleur), c'est qu'il s'est mis à m'engueuler moi, comme si c'était de ma faute. Quand j'y repense, ça me fait toujours sourire. Même si il est flippant quand il s'énerve. En tout cas, maintenant, j'ai envie de lui envoyer un texto. Je jette un œil par dessus mon épaule, le Panda est occupé avec une pile de vieux dictionnaires. La voie est libre. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche arrière et me met à taper discrètement sur les touches du clavier avant de me prendre un coup de pied digne d'un judoka médaillé d'or dans le dos.

« Aah! P-papi!

-Au boulot, abruti de petit-fils! Range-moi ce téléphone! »

Malgré la douleur, je parviens quand même à finir mon message et à l'envoyer avant de faire disparaître l'objet du délit au fond de la poche de mon jean. Attrapant un bouquin avant d'examiner sa côte pour savoir où le ranger, je jette un œil à ma montre. À peine onze heures… Aaah.. J'ai faim... Faites que la pause déj' arrive vite.

***

**_Du côté de Kanda_ **

**_12:15_ **

Je redresse la tête en soupirant et passe le dos de ma main gantée sur mon front. Il fait quand même sacrément chaud, dans cette putain de serre. Je viens de finir de rempoter les quatre vingts pieds de cyclamen que nous avons reçu dans la matinée, et j'y ai au moins passé deux heures. Alors que je me relève, j'aperçois l'autre nabot qui passe devant moi à toute vitesse en même temps qu'il retire son tablier et ses gants en les envoyant presque par terre. Je jette un œil à ma montre, c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Je comprends mieux son agitation… Un minus doublé d'un goinfre. Décidément, il a tout gagné celui-là. Je le regarde s'éloigner en secouant la tête et à mon tour, je retire mes gants et retourne dans les vestiaires pour aller chercher mon paquet de clopes resté dans la poche de ma veste. J'en profite aussi pour attraper mon téléphone. Une fois dehors, j'allume ma cigarette et inspire une grande bouffée en prenant appui contre le mur. Mon téléphone toujours dans la main, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil le voyant de notification qui clignote. J'ai du recevoir quelque chose. Je le déverrouille et tape mon code, et le message s'affiche directement sur l'écran.

_**Lavi** _

_27/02/18 à 10:52_

_« Yû-chan! J'ai rangé des livres de botanique et maintenant je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi! Je t'aime! Reviens vite! »_

Je pousse un soupir mais je ne peux empêcher un rictus s'emparer de mes lèvres. Ce type est vraiment con, quand il veut. Il ne se passe pas _un jour_ sans qu'il puisse s'empêcher de m'envoyer un message du genre. Je lui tape une réponse rapide et range mon téléphone dans ma poche, tirant une latte de plus et expirant la fumée par le nez. Parfois je me demande ce que je peux bien lui trouver. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est gentil, qu'il a de beaux abdos et un sourire ravageur, mais quand même, ça n'excuse pas sa bêtise. Après avoir terminé ma clope, je jette mon mégot sur le sol et l'écrase du bout du pied, puis je retourne à l'intérieur pour aller me chercher quelque chose à bouffer.

Je m'affale sur une des chaises de la salle de pause improvisée (c'est juste une pièce derrière le comptoir où on dépose quelques plantes et où Tiedoll a décidé d'installer une table et des chaises, parce que, je cite: « C'est quand même plus sympa que de manger debout. ») et alors que je déballe mon repas, le minus vient s'installer en face de moi. Le voyant encore en train de s'empiffrer, je ne peux pas me retenir de le taquiner.

« T'as pas encore fini? T'as avalé combien de kilos de bouffe aujourd'hui?

-La ferme! J'en suis au dessert j'te signale! J'ai presque terminé!

-C'est con, avec tout ce que t'ingères t'es même pas foutu de prendre un centimètre.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, abruti! C'que tu peux être con.

-J'te retourne le compliment.»

On ne passe pas une seule journée sans se prendre la tête, mais moi je trouve ça marrant qu'il réagisse toujours au quart de tour de la sorte. J'aime bien le faire chier. Après avoir terminé, je vais chercher mes gants pour me remettre au boulot et je retourne dans la serre. Alors que je me penche pour ramasser mes outils, j'entends des pas derrière moi.

« Attends, Kanda! »

C'est encore la voix d'Allen. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Il ne me lâche jamais ou quoi?

« Quoi encore, Pousse de soja?

-C'est Allen! Et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides à transporter la cagette de ce matin. J'y arrive pas.

-Dans tes rêves, nabot. T'as oublié? J'ai du taf, j't'ai dit.

-S'il te plaît… Yû? »

Je me retourne vers lui, le regard noir.

« Commence pas.

-Pourquoi? Je vois pas où est le problème. Tiedoll le fait bien, lui. »

Il me fixe avec un grand sourire, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Alors qu'il sait parfaitement que ça me casse les couilles quand il m'appelle comme ça.

« C'est le patron, y'a une légère différence, tu captes? Et ta cagette, tu peux te la foutre où j'pense. Laisse moi bosser maintenant, et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ou je t'éclate!

-T'es pas sympa, Kanda.

-M'en fous. »

Je jette un œil par dessus mon épaule et le regarde s'en aller en râlant. C'qu'il peut être chiant, ce gosse. Et comme ce qui devait arriver arriva, j'entends à peine trois secondes plus tard un grand fracas accompagné d'un cri et de jurons plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Il s'est cassé la gueule avec la cagette et toutes les fleurs ont volé par terre. Cette fois, il faut vraiment que j'aille lui filer un coup de main sinon j'aurai Tiedoll sur le dos et ça, j'préférerai éviter.

***

**_Du côté de Lavi_ **

**_12:18_ **

Aah! Enfin! L'heure du déjeuner! J'en pouvais plus. Alors que Papi est sorti pour s'en fumer une, je me laisse nonchalamment tomber sur une chaise et je déballe mon sandwich. Au moment où je m'apprête à mordre dedans, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche arrière. Je l'attrape et jette un œil à l'écran.

_**Yû <3  
** _

_27/02/18 à 12:18_

_« Retourne bosser au lieu de dire des conneries, crétin. »_

Je souris en voyant son message. Le « crétin » dont il me gratifie à la fin de chacun de ses textos est sa façon à lui de me dire « moi aussi je t'aime ». Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour le comprendre, et même s'il passe son temps à le démentir, ça me fait plaisir.

Alors que je suis encore en train de sourire comme un couillon avec un air béat devant mon téléphone, le vieux Panda a eu le temps de revenir pour me filer une énième claque dans la nuque.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, idiot? Dépêche-toi de finir de manger! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, je te signale! Les livres attendent!

-Aïe! »

Toujours aussi doux, le grand-père. Je soupire et le regarde s'éloigner avant de me remettre à manger. Je me demande à quelle heure termine Yû, ce soir. Je devrais peut-être lui poser la question? Pas qu'il finisse le boulot super tard, d'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, on arrive quasiment au même moment. Alors que je me laisse une fois de plus aller au gré de mes pensées (décidément, dès que je pense à lui, je m'égare…) j'arrive à bout de mon sandwich et froisse le papier entre mes mains avant de me relever pour m'étirer un bon coup.

Après avoir fait un dunk parfait avec le papier d'emballage en plein dans la corbeille et effectué une très brève dans de la joie, je me dépêche de rejoindre le vieux avant de me faire sermonner encore une fois. Enfin bon, même si au point où on en est, une fois de plus ou de moins ne changera pas la donne. Je retourne dans la réserve pour lui prêter main forte mais de toute façon, on a déjà bien avancé. On devrait s'en sortir avant la fin de l'après-midi.

Au bout d'une heure de travail seulement, le Panda lève les yeux vers moi. Il me regarde m'affairer encore quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est bon, Lavi, je vais terminer tout seul. Tu devrais retourner au comptoir. Tu m'as bien aidé, merci.

-Je sais! Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi?

-Déguerpis avant que je ne change d'avis, idiot! »

Je m'en vais en évitant un livre balancé à la volée, et me dirige vers le comptoir. C'est là qu'on note les rentrées et sorties des bouquins empruntés par les habitués. Mais aujourd'hui, comme il n'y a pas trop de monde, on n'est pas forcément obligé d'y rester en permanence. Alors que je m'installe, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui s'approche de moi.

« Bonjour, Lavi! »

C'est Lenalee, une étudiante qui vient passer beaucoup de temps ici. Elle emprunte toujours une tonne de bouquins. Je me demande comment elle arrive à les porter, d'ailleurs.

« Salut, Lena. T'as encore du boulot?

-Oui… J'ai travaillé pendant des heures, mais je n'ai pas encore terminé... »

Elle pousse un soupir fatigué en posant sa montagne de bouquins sur le comptoir, puis reprend:

« Mais je dois rentrer, sinon mon frère va s'inquiéter. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne me chercher en débarquant ici et en hurlant mon prénom dans toute la bibliothèque. Une seule fois m'a suffit. »

J'attrape ses livres pour les scanner en rigolant. Lenalee a un frère très (ou trop, plutôt) protecteur. Une fois, alors qu'elle travaillait ici et qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, il est venu la chercher en beuglant son prénom dans tout le bâtiment. Je crois bien qu'elle s'est pris la honte de sa vie.

« Voilà! »

Je lui rend ses ouvrages en souriant, et elle les attrape difficilement. Elle en a bien pris une quinzaine. Je la regarde faire, perplexe.

« Tu veux pas que je t'aide? Ça m'a l'air super lourd.

-Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas une faible fille! »

Elle s'en va, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, titubant un peu à cause du poids des livres et je lui fait un signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

L'après-midi se termine tranquillement, alors que je suis affalé derrière l'ordinateur de service et que j'ai envoyé une petite partie de solitaire pour m'occuper. Si Papi me voyait faire, il me tuerai sur le champ en m'insultant de tous les noms et en me disant que j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, et que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités. Mais pour l'instant, je crois qu'il est encore dans la réserve. Donc ça baigne. Alors que je viens de terminer ma troisième partie, je m'étire et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge: 17:42. La journée est quasiment terminée, plus qu'un tout petit quart d'heure. J'ai l'temps de jouer encore une fois, après je me tire et je vais retrouver Yû.

***

**_Du côté de Kanda_ **

**_18:00_ **

J'ai passé l'après-midi à m'occuper des plantes. D'abord, il a fallu qu'on remporte TOUTES les fleurs qu'avait renversé l'autre abruti, et ça nous a pris plus d'une heure, même si on était deux dessus. Après, le patron a appelé Allen pour un faire un truc, et je me suis retrouvé _enfin seul_ dans la serre pour finir de prendre soin des plantes et autres bulbes. La fin de l'après-midi a rarement été aussi tranquille.

Je me redresse et je m'étire, avant de jeter un œil à ma montre. Il est presque 18:00, on vas fermer dans quelques minutes. Le magasin est désert et silencieux depuis quelques temps, il n'y a plus de clients et pas de trace du minus ou même du patron. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je suis seul dans la serre avec mes pieds de primevère et je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte. Comme quoi, les plantes ont vraiment le don de me faire penser à autre chose que mes envies de meurtre constantes.

Je termine en déposant toutes les fleurs en hauteur sur les tables, la lumière orangée du soleil couchant et le silence qui règnent donnent une atmosphère très calme à l'endroit. Souvent, j'ai envie de rester ici plus longtemps, juste pour avoir un peu la paix et pouvoir méditer tranquillement.

En sortant, j'enlève mes gants et défais mon tablier, puis je me dirige vers les vestiaires où je croise Tiedoll. Il est en train de tout fermer.

« Tu t'en vas, Yû? Allen vient de partir, lui aussi.

-Ouais.»

Il me salue alors que j'enfile mon manteau et je tourne les talons pour retourner à ma voiture. Au moment où je grimpe, j'ai soudainement envie d'une clope, histoire de décompresser un peu. Mais Lavi est formel: « Ah non! On a dit qu'on fumait pas dans la voiture, Yû! Après ça pue, y'a de la cendre partout et c'est chiant! » bon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je peux au moins lui accorder ça.

Je démarre direction l'appartement, et, évidemment, je me fait prendre dans les bouchons. _Encore_. J'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre le volant. Putain.

***

Le soleil commençait à envelopper la ville d'un lumière orangée. L'après midi touchait à sa fin, les gens rentraient du travail, tous plus ou moins épuisés et pressés de regagner leur foyer. Évidemment, il en allait de même pour les deux hommes qui, mine de rien, avaient hâte de pouvoir se retrouver enfin seuls, tous les deux, sans grand-père ou Pousse de soja sur le dos.

C'est Lavi qui poussa la porte de l'appartement le premier, qu'il trouva vide. Soupirant, il retira sa veste et son écharpe qu'il pendit au porte manteau, retira ses bottes qu'il envoya valser avant de s'affaler sur le canapé pour sortir une cigarette et la porter à ses lèvres, l'allumant en tirant une bouffée dans un soupir d'aise. Alors qu'il se détendait, la tête rejetée en arrière, le bruit de la poignée se fit entendre, et Kanda entra a son tour dans l'appartement.

Comme Lavi quelques minutes auparavant, il se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée sans un mot et de se rendre sur le balcon pour à son tour, s'en fumer une lui aussi. Lavi savait que lorsqu'il rentrait du travail en fin de journée, Kanda aimait avoir quelques minutes de calme avant que son amant ne lui saute dessus. C'était comme une routine qui s'était installée, Lavi rentrait, s'affalait, et Kanda arrivait à son tour, s'isolait sur le balcon, chacun fumant de son coté, et après ça, il tolérait avec un peu plus de facilité le fait que Lavi se jette sur lui en l'embrassant pour lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne journée, cette question n'ayant comme réponse éternelle qu'un « hm » fatigué, avant que Kanda ne s'affale à son tour sur le canapé aux côtés du roux.

Toujours sur le balcon, après s'être appliqué à faire marcher ce foutu briquet de merde, Kanda inspira une grande bouffée en laissant ses yeux balayer le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Des toits, au loin, les arbres d'un parc, et à la limite de l'horizon, le canal qui traversait la ville. Le soir tombait de plus en plus tard ces temps-ci, et même si la température était loin d'être estivale, elle était largement supportable. L'agitation de la ville commençait à se calmer, laissant place au chant tardif des oiseaux, et au ciel qui se fonçait à l'horizon, les nuages se fondant dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier qui se trouvait sur le balcon, et qu'il faudrait songer à vider à l'occasion, Kanda se retourna pour renter à l'intérieur, et s'assit toujours sans un mot sur le canapé à coté de Lavi qui lui aussi venait de finir sa cigarette et écrasait à son tour son mégot dans un deuxième cendrier posé sur la table basse du salon.

Il se retourna vers lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, posant ses lèvres au coin des siennes une première fois, puis l'embrassant de nouveau. Kanda se laissa faire sans broncher, répondant même au baiser, plus discrètement que le roux, du moins. Avec Lavi, il avait certes appris à s'ouvrir et même à s'adoucir un peu, mais pas au point de devenir aussi extraverti que son compagnon, non plus. Il restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, et, rompant le baiser, Lavi le questionna avec un sourire :

« Tu as passé une bonne journée? »

Répondant de façon monotone, Kanda lâcha:

« L'autre crétin a encore fait de la merde. »

Lavi ne put empêcher un rire. Il savait très bien que « l'autre crétin » était Allen, il finissait par bien le connaître même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Kanda lui parlait de lui presque à chaque fois. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir le blairer, Lavi se faisait la réflexion, qu'au fond, peut être qu'il l'appréciait un peu, pour ne parler de lui qu'à chaque fois.

« Encore? Questionna le roux avec un sourire bienveillant qui ne quittait pas ses traits, et qu'est ce qu'il a fait, cette fois? »

Soupirant, Kanda s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa, croisant ses jambes sur la table basse en face de lui.

« Il a renversé une cagette pleine de fleurs, il en a foutu partout, et évidemment, c'est moi qui ai dû l'aider à réparer les dégâts. J'te jure, c'est le type le plus empoté que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-Quelle dure journée tu as eu, Yû, se moqua gentiment l'archiviste.

-Et toi? Questionna le brun en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, faisant fi de la moquerie.

-Papi m'as frappé moins que d'habitude, rit-il, je crois que je m'améliore. Mais j'avais un peu de retard ce matin, ça lui a pas plu et je m'en suis pris une bonne... »

Lavi se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire, qui décidément, ne le quittait pas. Il aimait vraiment retrouver son amant une fois la journée terminée, se dire qu'ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, lui donnait le moral en quelque sorte. À ces pensées, il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de Kanda, qui lâcha un léger grognement. Comme quoi, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. Riant, Lavi déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de se relever, ce qui lui arracha un deuxième grognement mécontent. Décidément, Yû n'était pas très tactile, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Lavi le savait, avec lui, il avait encore du boulot. Mais c'était loin de le décourager, il avait appris à s'y prendre avec l'animal, et commençait à bien le connaître. Après tout, ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'il étaient ensemble et en si peu de temps, le japonais avait déjà bien changé. Lavi était plutôt fier de lui, d'ailleurs.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, le rouquin s'étira alors qu'il passait derrière le bar. Se penchant ensuite pour ouvrir le frigo, il lança à l'autre, qui n'avait pas bougé:

« Tu as envie de manger quoi, Yû?

-Je veux des sobas. »

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Lavi se redressa en riant.

« D'accord, mais il va falloir que tu t'en occupes, _mon chou_. Je sais pas les faire, moi.

-Je sais, et m'appelle pas 'mon chou', crétin! »

Enfin, Kanda s'était réveillé. Il savait très bien qu'il détestait ce genre de surnoms mais prenait un malin plaisir à les utiliser quand même, rien que pour l'emmerder. Taquin, Lavi attendit qu'il se lève à son tour et se dirige vers la cuisine pour l'attraper par le bras et l'attirer près de lui.

« Quoi encore? Grogna le japonais en le regardant faire.

-Rien du tout, j'ai juste envie de t'avoir près de moi. »

Lavi planta son regard dans le sien, et rapprocha son visage pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. Mais agacé, Yû se recula, se libérant de son emprise.

« Ça suffit, lâcha-t-il, laisse moi faire et sors de là.

-T'es méchant, Yû! Je voulais juste t'embrasser, moi! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de se plaindre plus, Kanda le poussa en dehors de l'espace de la cuisine. Alors qu'il se mettait à sortir tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour préparer à manger, Lavi appuya une fesse sur le bar. Le voyant faire, le japonais leva un œil vers lui.

« Je rêve ou tu essaies de me distraire, là?

-Moi? Non, répondit Lavi le plus innocemment du monde.

-Tant mieux, parce que ça ne marche pas. » Lâcha froidement Yû en se remettant au travail.

Outré, Lavi qui comptait effectivement là-dessus pour attirer l'attention de son amant, gémit tristement:

« Mais Yû! Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça? Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Ça suffit, arrête de geindre! » Lui lança Kanda en jetant un regard agacé dans sa direction, serrant dans son poing le couteau qu'il tenait.

Le voyant faire, Lavi se recula en riant:

« Je rigole! Je te laisse cuisiner.

-'Vaut mieux pour toi. »

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, et alors que Lavi avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place, tiraillé par la faim, le repas était servi. Les deux garçons s'installèrent devant la télévision pour manger, mais leur tranquillité fut vite balayée par une dispute au sujet du programme.

« Non! Râla Kanda, il était formel.

-Mais Yûûû! Ça, c'était une plainte typique de Lavi, S'teu plaîîît!

-C'est mort Lavi, on regarde pas _Tellement Vrai_ , c'est de la daube, et j'aimerais bien que t'évites de cramer les derniers neurones qu'il te reste.

-Mais Yû! C'est super drôle! Et puis t'es pas sympa!

-Tais-toi et mange. Et vire-moi cette connerie. »

Finalement, Kanda eu le dernier mot (pour notre plus grand bien à tous), et ils se rabattirent sur un thriller qui passait sur TF1.

***

Laissant échapper un bâillement, Lavi tourna la tête du côté de Kanda pour voir ce qu'il en était de lui. Silencieux depuis un moment, il s'était endormi, sa tête ayant glissée sur l'épaule du roux. Le voyant ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. Ses traits étaient détendus, il était paisible et sa respiration était calme. Et surtout, comme il était beau… L'archiviste ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller le japonais.

« On vas dormir? », questionna le rouquin, et sans répondre, Yû se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, suivi de Lavi qui éteignit derrière eux les lumières du salon.

Le japonais se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas dans un soupir d'aise, puis, toujours a moitié endormi, essaya de s'appliquer à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Amusé, Lavi ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour lui donner un petit coup de main.

« Laisse-moi faire », dit-il en s'asseyant à califourchon au dessus de Kanda, avant de s'appliquer à déboutonner la chemise de son amant qui commençait déjà à se rendormir. Et à son tour, Lavi entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et d'attirer Yû contre lui. Le serrant contre son torse, il lui murmura:

« Yû, il faut que tu finisses de te déshabiller. Je vais pas tout faire, quand même.

-'Ai la flemme… Lui répondit une voix endormie.

-Tu sais très bien que ça pourrais déraper si c'est moi qui m'en occupe », scanda le roux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, Yû ayant sombré pour de bon. Lavi profita de ces quelques instants de calme pour l'observer à la dérobée, passant une main sur sa joue, puis, contrôlant tant bien que mal son envie de faire des choses à son amant pendant qu'il dormait, s'occupa de retirer le pantalon de Yû sans rien tenter de plus. L'attirant de nouveau contre lui, Lavi enfoui le nez dans la chevelure du japonais pour respirer son odeur, et quelques minutes plus tard il succomba à son tour au sommeil.

***

Le lendemain matin, c'est Yû qui ouvrit les yeux le premier. Dos à Lavi, il se tourna en face de lui pour poser la tête contre son torse, les yeux toujours clos. Ce dernier était encore endormi, un bras sous la tête et l'autre posé sur la taille du japonais. Relevant les yeux, il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il se perdit dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes. Repensant à des souvenirs de leur rencontre, et d'autres moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Il se fit la réflexion que l'archiviste avait des effets plutôt positifs sur lui, il avait le sentiment d'avoir grandi, en quelques sortes. D'être moins puéril et moins dépendant, mais aussi d'être moins renfermé et plus ouvert… Seulement avec lui, du moins. Toujours dans ses pensées, il en arriva à cette conclusion:

_Après tout, je crois bien qu'il a réussi à me faire un peu changer. Ça me fait chier de l'admettre, mais peut-être que je me suis adouci. Pas au point de devenir un agneau quand même, hein, faut pas déconner non plus. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu moins envie de le trucider qu'avant, et que certains de ces côtés me plaisent et que j'ai du mal à m'en passer. Enfin, je suppose. Ou alors c'est l'habitude? J'en sais rien, ou plutôt, je crois pas. Parce que j'ai bien l'impression qu'au fond, j'commence à bien l'aimer, ce sale emmerdeur de rouquin._

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilààà ! Un p'tit OS vraiment sans prise de tête, parce que j'aime bien ces gars-là :) Et puis j'avais eu l'idée d'écrire sur eux dans un monde moderne, c'est chose faite. J'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez surtout pas!


End file.
